falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
牙買加平原
}} Jamaica Plain is a location and settlement in the Commonwealth in 2287. Layout Jamaica Plain is located directly southwest of University Point and northwest of Quincy, mostly surrounded by walls with a variety of partially intact buildings within. The town has a contingent of feral ghouls within the boundaries. Once the main story has been completed the Children of Atom carrying gamma guns can be found here, that wander around hunting said ghouls. One of the more notable buildings, an old church, is found in the southern center portion of the plain which has its doors chained. One can access it by entering the house next to it and climbing on the roof, where there is a platform which leads straight to the hole in the church's roof, or by going through the windows of the church, which are large enough to jump through without difficulty. The most sought after place in Jamaica Plain is its town hall, found across from the church, the basement the home of the Jamaica Plain treasures exhibit, which has lured treasure hunters in hopes of finding what lies within. Of these treasure hunters, one group in particular can be found dead and scattered throughout the town, including: * Sal - ex-Gunner, heavy weapons specialist, leader of the group. Found in the Mayor's office. * Luke Silverhand - Gearhead/tech guy. Found in the church. * Carl Everett - Fixer. Found east of the town hall near some concrete barriers and a trashcan fire. * Ken Standish - Found on the second floor of a blue house northeast of the town hall. * Tanya Standish - with Ken. The basement used to be a janitor's area but it was changed into a pre-War cache, two months before the Great War. The exhibit itself features many unique pre-War items deemed as treasures by its former inhabitants. Salvage in Jamaica Plain is rather sparse compared to other sites, but its location as one of the few southeastern settlements make it a good location for a Minutemen artillery piece. The area of Jamaica Plain that can be used to build is only a small portion of the overall ruined town. However, it's a rare settlement that is an actual town with architecture, not a place to build crude wooden shacks. There is no deep water, so simple water pumps must suffice. There are many line-of-sight breaks and natural walls, which combined with the smallish area, should prove easily defensible with some choice turret locations. 值得注意的物品 * 牙買加平原市長的密碼和莎爾的全像卡帶 - 市鎮廳樓上莎爾的屍體上。密碼可以用在市長的終端和寶藏終端。 * 牙買加平原市長的ID卡和銀手的筆記 - 市鎮廳對向的教堂，盧克·銀手屍體上。ID卡可以用來解除市鎮廳地下室的雷射陷阱。 * 牙買加平原市鎮廳鑰匙和卡爾的日記 - 市政廳出來直走，大致位於城鎮中央的卡爾·艾佛雷特屍體上，倒在一個混擬土護欄。鑰匙可以用來打開市鎮廳地下室。 * 牙買加平原檔案庫鑰匙和肯恩的邀請 - 市鎮廳東北方數過去第二棟房屋廢墟樓上，肯恩·史坦迪許屍體上。另一把在市鎮廳地下室，用來解鎖地下室一道大師門，可以通過裡面捷徑抵達寶物展。 * 撕破的日記頁 - 坦雅·史坦迪許屍體上，倒在肯恩旁邊。 * A Vault-Tec lunchbox - Directly next to the south side of the town hall on a picnic table. * Bottlecap mine - On a shelf in the destroyed house with a power armor station and workshop, which is west of the church and south of town hall. * Power armor - Northwest of Jamaica Plain, behind the "Treasures of Jamaica Plain" billboard, at an unmarked military checkpoint. 市鎮大廳地下室 藏寶展覽區 中央桌 * 安克拉治戰役老兵的國旗 * 教室用地球儀 * 日落郡花瓶 * 全像卡帶說明 * 牙買加平原藏寶展 * 寶物展清單 藝術與生活展示品 * 骨董懷錶 * 骨董銀相框鍊 * 殖民風花瓶 * 銀梳子 * 相框 * 木製相框 新聞與文學展示品 * 牙買加平原二百周年新聞Treasures Inventory - News & Literature Display * 摺疊的波士頓號角報 * 記者的照相機 科學與醫學展示品 * 原型生物辨識掃描器 運動與休閒展示品 * 2076年世界大賽球棒 - 鑽石城的老莫會開高價收購，需通過魅力檢測。 * 冠軍保齡球 * 冠軍保齡球瓶 * 杜比獎玩具車 * 青少棒聯盟球棒 * 青少棒聯盟手套 其他 * 牙買加平原門警的ID卡 - 在ID卡讀卡機上面。 * 如果解除該區所有的雷射陷阱線可以得到以下材料： ** 49個光纖 ** 49個水晶 ** 49個鋼鐵 相關任務 * 建立據點 * Find the Treasures of Jamaica Plain Notes * The body of Hadrian, the sniper accomplice of the now-dead treasure hunting crew, can randomly appear in the Commonwealth having never made it to Jamaica Plain. His inventory contains several items, among them being a Jamaica Plain flyer and a holotape titled Hadrian's invitation which will trigger the quest Find the Treasures of Jamaica Plain. * Two police protectrons are located in a store in the middle of town that can help clear out the feral ghouls. * Of the two houses within the bounds of the settlement, only one of them can be fully accessed by the Sole Survivor. In the inaccessible one, small objects such as sleeping bags may be placed carefully inside through a hole in the roof; but although the hole seems to be big enough, there is no way for the player character to get inside. If on top, the player character will walk on the space as if there is no hole. * The treasure room in Jamaica Plain cost $38.79 million to build in 2077. Appearances Jamaica Plain only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs * The protectrons may not respond to terminal commands of activation (they are activated if you hack the Treasures access terminal). * AI path finding suffers severely in this area, not recognizing the stairs leading to the main plaza, making settlers go around the whole settlement area. Gallery Jamaica Plains logo Art 1.png|Jamaica Plain logos Jamaica Plains logo Art 1.jpg Treasures of Jamaica Plain Exhibit.png|''Treasures of Jamaica Plain'' exhibit de:Jamaica Plain en:Jamaica Plain fr:Jamaica Plain pt:Jamaica Plain ru:Джамейка-Плейн uk:Джамейка-Плейн Category:Jamaica Plain